good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
9/11 Ironic Fandom
Not to be confused with 911. (an emergency number). On September 11, 2001 known as the September 11th attacks or as many people called it 9/11, there were Two planes which was used as a missile that attacked and struck the Twin Towers (also known as the World Trade Center) which is done by the Islamist terrorist group Al-Qaeda. The death toll has been established at 2,996 people, including the 19 hijackers, making it the worst terrorist attack in American history. While the international community condemned the attacks, some Islamic fundamentalists in the Middle East viewed them as part of a legitimate "jihad". As a result, the United States invaded Afghanistan to eliminate al-Qaeda and its leader Osama bin Laden. The U.S. military subsequently occupied that country until December 2014, making it the longest war in America's history. Besides unspeakable horror, this plan also unleashed a plethora of conspiracy theories, especially after President George W. Bush announced plans to intervene in Afghanistan (at the time, harboring al-Qaeda's leadership) and later Iraq (which had no involvement at all in 9/11). 9/11 conspiracy theorists, known collectively as "truthers", make varying assertions, including: claiming the attacks were condoned by the U.S. government; carried out by the government as a false flag operation as a pretext for launching the War on Terror; claiming that Israel did the attacks to increase American support; claiming the attacks were masterminded by an international Jewish conspiracy; or claiming they were carried out as part of an ongoing strategy to bring about the New World Order or the Illuminati. Now it is known for having one of the worst fanbases in internet history and known for offensive memes as well. Why They're EXTREMELY BAD'?!' # They make memes out of 9/11, meaning they think the plane attack is funny. # At some loud videos (such as the earrape THX theme), some people would say "I think I just heard the 9/11 plane attack." # This and also this. ## But this.... they take the Infinity War meme too far! # Killed the meme community big time, and possibly even worse than Cory, emojis, and Jake Paul. # They hurt and insults the families of the victims done Islamist Terrorist attacks BY THE MEMES!. ## Examples are: Bush did it! or Jet fuel can't melt Steel beams! or this guy . # Muslims are also part of this Ironic fandom where they celebrated the deaths of Innocent Americans to justify their hatered too far and declare a Jihad as they praise Osama Bin Laden who perpetrated this tragic event. Do you think that those people deserve to die? LET THAT SINK IN! # Thanks to the conspiracy theorists they blame President Bush for letting 9/11 hapen by coining the term " BUSH DID 9/11! ", " Illuminati Confirmed! ", The Freemasons/Knights Templar/Zionists/Skull and Bones/"insert secret fraternal society dedicated to world domination here", US CIA-Israeli MOSAD joint oeration and Rotschilds. ## One of the examples is Alex Jones a Host of InfoWars and a thruther as well. # The have made YTPs out of it. # They are terrorists or terrorist apologists. Rebuttal and Debuking the 9/11 Consipiracy see it here See Also */pol/ Fandom *Conspiracy Fandom Category:Fandoms Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Unfunny fandoms Category:Misc. fandoms Category:So Bad, It's Bad Fandoms Category:Fandoms That Should be Banned Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Internet Culture Category:Internet Politics Category:Terrorists